


Pepper and Her Heels

by Jenndude5



Series: Darcy's Misadventure [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat!Darcy, Darcy is a menace, Darcy is cat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenndude5/pseuds/Jenndude5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is a cat. Again. Also, Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper and Her Heels

So, Darcy is a cat.

_Again_.

Don’t ask how, because no one knows. Seriously, like, even Loki is confused by the reasons. But it keeps happening _for no reason at all_ so now it’s just one of those things she has to live with, because SHIELD isn’t even trying to find a way to fix her.

Apparently she isn’t a ‘high enough priority’ to warrant any kind of attention from the one eyed pirate and his minions. The bastard.

But it’s not like being –occasionally- a kitty is the only thing going on in Darcy’s life! Really! Like right now, she’s helping Jane with whatever it was Jane was working on! She hadn’t really been paying attention because Jane was using a laser pointer to pinpoint certain areas she was trying to explain and Darcy kinda got mesmerized in two seconds flat.

Don’t judge her.

“Darcy, would you pay attention!” Jane said, exasperated. Which is fair. She’s kinda had to say it three times since she started talking. Five minutes ago.

Darcy looked away from the moving red dot, to Jane. “Meow?” She asked, tilting her fluffy brown head to the side in question. Because what had Jane been saying again? It probably had to do with Thor or something. Probably.

Jane sighed, “Why don’t you go find someone to terrorize, huh? I’ll even open the door for you.”

Darcy perked up, ears standing strait up and tail wagging in excitement. Oh yes, scarring people was her favorite part of the whole cat business! They could never retaliate without risking the wrath of Thor, who happens to have both a soft spot for small furry things and Darcy, put them together and she could con anything out of the thunderer.

Except poptarts –he refuses to share those with anyone but Jane.

He offered Loki one once, but Loki refused. Things happened. Thor cried.

It was all kinds of sad…

But none of that matters because freedom! Darcy darted out of the room as soon as Jane had the door opened, intent on finding an Avenger. They were her favorite people to play with when she was at Avengers Tower and couldn’t mess with the SHIELD lackeys.

That is to say, they were the only people to play with at Avengers Tower.

Darcy was almost to the elevator when the alarm went off (she most certainly didn’t jump three feet in the air in fright) and come on! Seriously?! Of all the days?! Now she was going to be bored until the team got back from wherever they had to go, and even when they get back Darcy’ll probably have to leave ‘em alone!

Because, to quote Jane ‘heroes need rest after battle’, pfff.

Grumbling (though it sounded more like purring) Darcy decided to head for the stairs instead. The elevator only ever took her to Jane’s lab, Thor’s floor, or the communal floor because Jarvis wasn’t allowed to take her anywhere else. The stairs, on the other hand, would allow Darcy anywhere in the building.

Well, any floor in the building. She wouldn’t actually be able to get anywhere she couldn’t get as a human.

Oh well. There are still StarkIndustries employees she can passive aggressively attack every time they enter the break room, which isn’t exactly dangerous like it is at SHIELD, where you're more likely to be shot, but still as some risks to it.

SI only ever hires ‘unique minds’ after all.

There will be fire, possible flooding, maybe even appliances coming to life, but there will NOT be any property/PR damage.

Because Pepper only ever hires _competent_ ‘unique minds’.

Speaking of Pepper…

Darcy, having finally made it the office levels (there are a lot of stairs, okay!) and who had been slinking low against the wall toward an unsuspecting intern headed to the break room, paused, and watched the redhead leave her office and start heading for the elevator. She was on the phone, though it looked like the conversation was coming to a close. She was probably going on her lunch break.

Darcy followed her.

Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts had to be Darcy’s favorite Avenger (and she most certainly _was_ an Avenger) and it wasn’t because of extremis (not that Darcy knew about that. Nope.) Or her competence as a CEO, or how she was able to deal with the Avengers second only to not-dead-Phil.

No, she was Darcy’s favorite because of her _shoes._ How the frick did she walk in those heels!? How, especially back when she was chasing after Tony all day (after spending large amounts of time in the tower, and watching the news, and generally just knowing about the man, Darcy found out he’s kind of insane. And bouncy in a ‘child-high-on-caffeine’ kinda way) had she survived to the end of the day without breaking a heel, or at least getting blisters?!

Yes, Pepper was truly a hero for all womankind.

So Darcy followed her, in a completely non stalker-ish kinda way. Really.

When the elevator opened Darcy darted in alongside the CEO, who noticed her presence immediately. Hopefully someone had filled her in on the whole ‘Darcy is a cat’ situation.

Apparently she was in luck, because Pepper raised an eyebrow “And what exactly do you think you’re doing in the SI part of the tower?” before Darcy could even meow an answer Pepper continued, “Jarvis?”

_“I apologize, Miss Potts, but it would seem she took the stairs.”_

Darcy, not liking being ignored, meowed loudly up at the Shoe Queen –as she had taken to calling her in her head after their first in counter- causing Pepper to look back at her. Giving the woman her best kitty cat eyes, Darcy pawed at Peppers leg.

Her resolve lasted all of two seconds before she ‘awed’ and bent down to pick up the kitty. Straightening, Pepper started to scratch Darcy behind her ears, causing her to purr like a motor was running.

“I don’t care what Tony says, you’re adorable.” Pepper cooed. Darcy’s ear perked _‘What did Tony say? Should I be insulted?’_ She thought, but before she could even try to convey her question the redhead spoke up again, “But you’re also a menace, so I’m taking you back to your allowed floors. Jarvis, the common floor, if you would.”

_“Of course, Miss Potts.”_

“Also, I’m giving you new protocols. Miss Lewis is not allowed on any SI floor, barring Jane’s lab, as a cat or otherwise, unless there is an emergency or she is accompanied by someone. Lock the doors to the stairs if you have to.” She finished. Darcy squawked, and tried to wiggle out of Peppers hold.

What did she do to be banished!? Nothing! She did nothing!

_“Yes, Miss Potts.”_

Darcy finally was able twist free. Landing on her feet she glared up at the woman and hissed.

Betrayed by her hero! That’s it; Bruce was her favorite Avenger now.

Pepper put her hands on her hips and stared down at the hissing feline unperturbed in the slightest. “It’s your own fault. StarkIndustries runs like a computer, and it doesn’t need a SHIELD virus like you traumatizing the interns.” She looked away nose scrunching, “Agent Barton does that enough as it is.”

Darcy was still glaring, but she had to admit it was fair. Barton _was_ an ass on the best days. When he was bored…

So when the elevator opened Darcy trotted out, unhappy but not willing to challenge the other female for the right to roam. She would lose, since Pepper kinda owned the building.

Now what?

Her thought process was interrupted when she let out a large yawn, mouth open wide, sharp teeth showing. When had she gotten so tired? Though she really shouldn’t be surprised, cat’s slept most of the day, after all.

Smacking her lips (Don't ask how) she decided that if she wasn’t going to be having a lot of fun _at least_ until the Avengers came back, she might as well sleep. Darcy made her way over to the bookshelf against the wall. It was one of her favorite places to sleep/stalk but she had to fight Barton for it whenever he was around.

She was proud to say she won at least half of those fights.

Mainly because Thor was on her side.

Hey, using her wiles and getting someone else to fight her battles for her is still winning!

Hopping up to the top (Okay, she kinda had to climb most of the way up because she can’t jump that high) she curled up and face her head toward the elevator, and started drifting in an honest catnap.

And waited.

**Author's Note:**

> How I feel about this: Meh. But it's just an introduction anyway.
> 
> Requested by: loretta537 and later MaskedQueen.
> 
> Sorry it took so long, but I was trying to work out a 5+1 but couldn't. I had to admit defeat TT.TT I'll be alternating Cat!Darcy and Cat!Loki (requested by the guest ErinKenobi2893 on FF) from now on with any other request between them.
> 
> Which brings me to another point -I don't/can't write smut, or nc-17, or underaged anything. I'm not trying to be a jerk, but it's not my thing and I think we can all be mature about this, honestly.
> 
> (Useless Real Life -you can skip this) So I've been confined to my room for the last few days. For my own safety. My twin as a both a sinus infection /and/ pink eye. I'm afraid to leave... also, shameless promotion: http://jenndude5.deviantart.com/ if you like origami.


End file.
